We're Second Best
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: Being second best has it's advantages. RajNina fanfic.


We're Second Best

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo belongs to Joe Murray!

A/N: I will not back down from this spammer killer! HE WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE! I will continue to WRITE ON!

Omg, you don't know how gay I feel after posting Concern ' but I did what I had to do. And Dude, who will I call: Dr. Bob (yes, you can laugh spammer) YOU HAVE LITERALLY NO LIFE. Like me! I have no life. I'm always writing some dumbass story (no offence to the other good authors here).

Everyone waited for this moment to finally happen. After 3 years, Lazlo has fallen for Patsy and they are now together. I'm so very happy for my monkey friend, but now I feel lonely. I was on a log slumping when a familiar friend came down to sit next to me. She told me that she hates being the second best. I felt pretty much the same. After a while, I saw something in her nobody will but me. She was beautiful and smart and the most interesting person I've ever talked to. In the sun made her red hair glow in the summer sun and her glasses twinkle.

Oh what have I got myself into? I've fallen in love. She's been really grateful to me. When I couldn't reach something she will gladly get it for me. I would smile and thank her and she would smile back and say it's no problem. We would watch the happy couple hold hands and kiss and sigh and wish the same would happen to us.

She would let me help her with her experiments. I would be so nervous and scared to put the tiniest drop of acid in the beaker. I'll end up putting the whole thing and it would blow up in our faces. When we realize what just happened we would laugh and laugh till our sides hurt.

One day seeing Lazlo and Patsy together convinced me to do something couple type with her. I took her hand and we ran into the woods. Somewhere where I can be alone with her, we sat on a log near a meadow. It was beautiful. We didn't say a word to each other. It was awkward. I wanted to say something but it was stuck in my throat. I out my hand on her hand, she didn't fidget. We just stared into the distance as the sun set before us. It was romantic. Oddly, we were closer to each other than before. Our shoulders are touching which made my cheeks really red which looked odd with my pink hair.

The few days were awkward to be with her because I've fallen more in love with her. She was the angel of my eye and the person I wanted to spend forever with the person who I thought about every night before going to bed.

I wanted to tell her how I felt about her, but I tried endlessly with no success. I was starting to give up but I couldn't.

There was another summer dance coming up and I desperately wanted to ask her except it was stuck in my throat. Every night I would stay up for hours just looking out the window at the moon thinking about her. I was thinking: Lazlo is the best and got his girl when he fell in love. She probably felt the same about Patsy. We were in the same position: second to Lazlo and Patsy. We're second best. I couldn't sleep at all that night and it was around 1 in the morning. My legs were begging me to get up, so I did. I slipped on my uniform and snuck outside. Everyone was still asleep. Everything was lit by the moonlight. I made my way to the cliff and saw someone familiar. Her red hair looked even better in the moonlight. I sat down next to her. We didn't say anything to each other because it wasn't needed. I leaned my head on her shoulder. It was warm. I took her hand, it squeezed mine.

I woke up at the edge of the cliff in the grass. I was close to her as she was close to me. Her head was buried in my chest. I watched as her body went up and done as she was breathing. She woke up.

"Good morning." I said. She looked at me. She didn't have her glasses on and her light brown eyes glowed in the sunrise. She smiled at me.

"Can I ask you something?" Courage built up in me. My face turned red as her hair. I cleared my throat.

"Would you like to go to the upcoming dance with me?" I asked quickly. She looked at me before putting her glasses back on.

"Sure, I'll go with you." She said. My stomach began to flutter and my heart began to beat faster. She said yes. I gave the biggest smile I have ever put on my face. She giggled which made me more excited than before.

When we got up she gave me a kiss on the cheek that made my knees numb and my cheeks turn a bright shade of red. When I got to my cabin, I just laid on my bed looking at the wooden ceiling. My heart was still beating a mile a minute from her peck. Just the thought of it made my legs like pudding again. I looked at the calendar that hanged from the wall. The dance was tonight but it was still very early to get ready. I didn't feel like doing any of the activities because I wasn't focused on them.

That night came and fixed myself up as much as possible to make a good impression. Sri Lanka, I was very nervous. I couldn't think straight. Getting off the boat was even more nerve racking. At the corner of my eye I saw Patsy run to her boyfriend Lazlo and how he held her tight and kissed her forehead. Well, Patsy was shorter than Lazlo. She was taller than me. Going in the mess hall, I was even more nervous than before. I saw her. Her hair was in a low ponytail which was a lot different from when I always saw her with her medium length red hair down. I walked over to her and I could tell she was nervous too.

The dance was okay. The music we found was too loud. I couldn't take it anymore. Too many people where watching us and whispering which made us both blush. I took her hand and led her out into the night. She asked where we were going and I told her:

"Somewhere away from those idiots." Which was where we had our first connection or spark. It was on the edge of the cliff. The moon was full and shining. It made her face glow.

"Nina, I have something to tell you."

"Yes Raj?"

"I think I like you."

"I like you too."

"I mean as in like like you." She looked at me with a surprised look.

"Nina, I'm in love with you!" I cried out. I didn't think and kissed her full on the lips. She moved her glasses to the top of her head. I relaxed in the kiss when I noticed she was kissing back. That's when I realized this was my first kiss and I couldn't say it wasn't worth the risk. I put my hands behind her ears to hold her head as we kissed. When we finally broke apart to breathe, I looked in her hazel eyes. She whispered the words: I love you and gave me a short kiss. I never saw her so beautiful before I fell for her. We just looked back at stars and leaned into the grass with her hand in mine.

A/N: YAY! I suck again. x Anyways, just did a little Raj/Nina fanfic. I'm ignoring this whole spammer shit because think, what is it really? Just some dude who won't leave us alone. Anyways, ya, he can spam all her wants on this fanfic 'cause I don't care anymore. No, I'm not beaten, I just don't give a rat's ass anymore.


End file.
